1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a plain bearing composite material. The invention further relates to a use thereof and production methods therefor.
2. Related Art
Known from DE 44 15 629 C1 is the use of a copper-nickel-silicon alloy for producing wear-resistant objects with emergency running properties such as, for example, cast pistons for pressure casting machines. The alloy described in DE 44 15 629 C1 consists of 1-4% nickel, 0.1-1.5% silicon and with the remainder being copper, and is used as a solid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,282 describes an alloy comprising 0.1-30% nickel, 0.05-3% silicon and the remainder copper. Following appropriate heat treatment, this alloy is distinguished by high hardnesses and good electrical conductivities.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,186 describes a copper-nickel-silicon alloy, where silicides acting as hard particles are discussed in detail. Various heat treatment methods are also specified for adjusting the hardness.
Another copper-nickel-silicon alloy is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,815 where the nickel fraction is 0.5-5% and the silicon fraction is 0.1-2%.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,958 describes alloys comprising 1% nickel, 3.5% silicon and the remainder copper, as well as 1.5% silicon and 1% nickel and the remainder copper.
DE 36 42 825 C1 discloses a plain bearing material comprising 4 to 10% nickel, 1-2% aluminium, 1-3% tin and the remainder copper as well as the usual impurities, which should have a high strength and long lifetime. Solid material bushings are produced from this plain bearing material.
GB 2384007 describes a plain bearing composite material with a steel back on which a sintered layer of a copper alloy is applied, having a maximum hardness of 130 HV. The copper alloy comprises 1-11 wt. % tin, up to 0.2 wt. % phosphorus, maximum 10 wt. % nickel or silver, maximum 25 wt. % lead and bismuth.
Plain bearing elements made of solid material have the disadvantage that in order to ensure a press fit in the housing, they must have a very high strength and therefore hardness. In applications where adaptability of the bearing metal is required during local wear of the lining, for example, such materials tend to exhibit increased corrosion or result in damage to the shaft.
A further disadvantage is that as a result of the different coefficients of thermal expansion, the plain bearing element expands more strongly in a steel housing and thus the play is disadvantageously reduced.